1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dispensing device for a fluid with a fluid channel and a chamber arrangement in which a valve element that interacts with a dispensing opening is movably disposed.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Dispensing devices of this kind serve, for example, to dispense fluids that contain medical or cosmetic active substance solutions. The fluids are, for example, to be delivered to the nose, mouth or eyes of a user. For this purpose, the fluids are transported to the dispensing opening through the fluid channel and the chamber arrangement. The valve element movably disposed in the chamber arrangement serves to dispense a predetermined fluid quantity in a controlled manner.
For the purpose of dispensing a predetermined fluid quantity, the valve element interacts with the dispensing opening. In a closed state, the valve element can thereby seal the dispensing opening against an outflow of the fluid, for example. A stroke of the valve element places the element in an open state. In the open state, a fluid quantity can then pass out of the dispensing opening.
However, the following problem thereby results, particularly when the dispensing device is used as a “dropper”: A merely small stroke of the valve element results in the fluid exiting the dispensing opening at high speed. This is detrimental to a controlled and predetermined dispensation of the fluid in the form of drops. In particular, a use of the dispensing device for eye drops would not come into consideration here.
The usage for medical fluids places an additional demand on the dispensing device. In this case, a contamination of the fluid by foreign matter between the valve element and the dispensing device must be avoided to the greatest possible extent. In particular, a contamination of this type cannot be allowed to continue into the fluid channel. As a result of this, the dispensing device would be unusable for the usage for medical fluids.